


Booty Shorts

by Blackbean



Series: Everybody's Game 'Verse [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!John, Blowjobs, M/M, Multi, Omega!Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbean/pseuds/Blackbean
Summary: Inspired by John Deacon's Thighs.If you've read Everybody Play the Game, you've read this already. I'm re-organizing.





	Booty Shorts

It was those damn shorts. John looked absolutely edible in them. From Roger's viewpoint behind the drums, he could see every movement of the bassist's hips. Ordinarily, it was a bit distracting, but with those shorts, those damn shorts- it was a marvel that Roger didn't completely lose the beat. Early on in the night, John's shirt had been tucked up, the shorts showing off the bassist's slender, toned thighs, and the curve of his ass. Around the middle of the show, the brunet's shirt had started slipping down, until at last, the hem of the shirt went past the edge of the shorts. From what Roger could see, it appeared as if the alpha was wearing nothing but his shirt and bass. Hot damn, though the omega. By the end of the show, Roger was hard, and he could feel his slick dampening his pants. He couldn't get off stage fast enough. The roadies wrapped towels around them, as the pack was hustled in the direction of the changing rooms. Once there, instead of moving in the path of his own changing room, Roger followed John into the other's room. The instant the door closed, the omega had John up against it, pressing a searing kiss to the bassist's mouth. It was positively sinful, with lots of tongue and teeth. Roger's hands fumbled with the lock, finally managing to get it bolted. No one would be interrupting their little rendezvous now. Roger pulled John away from the door and sat him down on one of the folding chairs. The cold metal was a delicious contrast to the heat of stage lights against John's skin.

"Fuck, Rog," John swore, as Roger sank to his knees. The blond looked up at the bassist through heavy eyelashes, blinking innocently. Then, starting around the calf of John's right leg, Roger began kissing his way up. John cursed again in response to the omega pressing small bites on the inside of his thighs. Roger repeated the process on the other leg, working his way to the hem of John's shorts. The blond slipped the waistband of the shorts down over the bassist's hips. John shifted so that Roger could pull them down further around his ankles. Next were the small briefs, which were down around his calves. John gasped, a partial moan escaping, as Roger took him in his mouth. His hips bucked instinctively, as Roger moved his tongue.

"Rog, my god. Your mouth, fuck. So good." John started babbling praise, and Roger hummed in reply, smirking as best he could around a mouthful of cock. The omega's slender fingers moved around the base of John's cock. And suddenly, it was all too much for the alpha. The scent of slick in the air, the heat of a mouth on his cock, the face before him too beautiful for words. 

"Rog, I- I'm close." 

The omega pulled off a bit, fingers still encircling bassist's cock. John came, ecstasy pumping through his veins, light-headed on pleasure. White ropes of cum spurted into the omega's pretty mouth, a few droplets hitting his lips and cheeks. Roger looked like a debauched angel, cheeks flushed, with drops of cum on his lips. John pulled him up for a kiss, tasting himself on the other's tongue. 

"Do you need-" John started to ask, but noticed the blush on Roger's cheeks, deepen. 

"No, -no it's alright. I kinda- um, sorry."

If John hadn't just had an orgasm of a lifetime, he was sure that he would have gotten hard again. The alpha pulled Roger in closer, kissing his neck, and growled into his collarbone.

"Don't apologize, Rog. You mean to tell me that you enjoyed sucking my cock so much that you came? That's hot, love. That's so fucking hot." 

Roger smiled into the bassist's soft hair. 

Suddenly, they heard the door handle being tried. It was Freddie.

"Hey you two, quit fucking so we go downtown!"

The alpha and omega laughed, and kissed one more time, before grabbing their clothes and heading for the shower.


End file.
